GreedxLing Drabbles
by Spiro911
Summary: This is going to be a series of GreedxLing drabbles that will not be in order. Set in an AU world similar to ours. The rating is T now but might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Greed could hear the low beats of extremely loud music issuing from his apartment door. He hesitated, hand on the door handle, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to see what was going on inside.

He was sure that his long-time roommate and boyfriend, Ling, was celebrating one of his rare days off from both work and college by drinking his way through their stock of liquor.

This wasn't actually all that uncommon. This was one of Ling's favorite things to when he was free.

Greed would bet ten bucks (he'd bet more but currently he was poor as fuck) that the moment he stepped though the door Ling was either going to ask for more alcohol or be passed out. Stupid brat.

Greed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn't like the little brat so much he'd turn around and call Ed or something. He really hated dealing with Ling's drunken ass, but he supposed he had to because they were dating or some shit like that.

So finally after taking a deep breathe he turned the handle and stepped inside.

He found Ling standing on top of the coffee table surrounded by various bottles and cloths. It took Greed's brain a moment to process that his boyfriend was dancing naked on a table with a bottle of gin in his hand.

"Oh god, you are so fucking drunk right now."

Ling froze in mid-dance. He stared at Greed for about two minutes before saying, "Greed?"

"Yeah, drunk-ass. Get off the table," Greed said throwing himself onto the couch.

"I'm drunk on life," Ling slurred glaring down at him.

"No, I don't think so," Greed lifted up a bottle, "Looks to be gin your drunk on. Now get off the table. Despite how much I would enjoy you dancing naked on a table for me I'd prefer that you were doing it sober."

"It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre..." Ling began singing loudly as a new song started.

"What the hell..."

"If I loved you more I might be gay!" he sang more loudly drowning out Greed.

"...but you are gay..."

"And when I'm feeling down

You know just what to say

You my homie, yeah you know me

And if you ever need a wingman

I'd let any girl blow me off..."

"... You don't even like girls..."

"Cause you're more important than the rest

I confess, I'm a mess

If I'm not hanging with my BFF

You know it's true, you my male boo,

Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too."

"No, thanks, I'll think I'll pass. Maybe you should get off the-"

"Bromance, nothing really gay about it

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay!"

"What is wrong with this song."

"Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it

I love you in the most heterosexual way."

"More like the most homosexual way," Greed smirked.

"Hold me

To a promise that I'll be the kind of the friend that in the end

Will always keep you company

Because when the world gets tough

And times get hard

I will always love you, I'll be your bodyguard," Ling staggered a bit nearly falling off the table.

"Please get down before you break your fucking neck."

"Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me

I'll prove it time and time again, I got your back until the end."

"The moment you stop singing I'm going to throw your ass into bed."

"A brotha from anotha motha never knew how much I loved ya

Until I started singing this song HUH." He staggered again causing Greed to half rise in an attempt to catch Ling if he were to fall.

"GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"Bromance, nothing really gay about it

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it

I love you in the most heterosexual way."

"I'm putting the alcohol in a fucking safe from now on."

"Now that I told you how I feel

I hope you feel the same way too

But if you don't, this song was just a joke..."

"I do not feel the same, so get the fuck down."

Ling hopped down off of the table and fell forward landing on Greed's lap, "But if you do, I LOVE YOU," he slurred with one of his stupidly cute grins. Then he passed out.

Greed sighed. He lifted Ling into his arms and carried him bridle-style into their bedroom. He lay Ling down onto the bed and covered him up.

"Love you too, brat."

...

A/N: Holy slobbering son of Satan that was cheesy... Anyway, this has been one of the first stories I've written in a few months because I hit a mountain of writers block. -.-

Please, please Review!

Love~ Spiro


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Something cute and little that I wrote for fun but then I decided to post it ^^

Greed sat wide awake in bed. Every five minutes or so his red-violet eyes would flick to the digital clock on the bed side table.

When it reached 2 o'clock in the morning he made a clicking noise with his tongue.

The little brat knew he had problems sleeping without him (not that he had ever said it out loud to him because he would never admit something that girly) but yet he works all day and goes to college all night.

Greed flipped violently onto his side, eyes facing the clock.

3 o'clock

4 o'clock

5 o'clock

5:30

He heard the click of the door unlocking, the sound of the door opening, and then foot steps.

Greed's eyes moved to the bedroom door but it didn't open.

Greed made another clicking noise. He got up an headed out into the dinning room where he found Ling bent over the a computer that was the only light in the dark apartment.

"Come to bed," Greed said.

"I can't," even though Greed couldn't see Ling's face he could tell by his voice that the other was exhausted.

"Yes you can. It's easy. You walk into the bedroom and lay down the in bed and sleep."

"I can't. I have to finish my paper," Ling mumbled.

"You can finish it in the morning," Greed said glaring down at his boyfriend.

"I have work in the morning."

"Take the day off," He said through gritted teeth.

"I can't."

"Oh really and why is that," sarcasm was etched into every word, it was too late and Greed was tired and cranky and didn't have the patience for bullshit.

"Do get mad at me," Ling snapped. He spun in his chair to face Greed. The computer light made his skin appear almost to be ghostly and it also made the dark bags under his eyes look black. And when Greed looked closer he noticed Ling's lower lip was trembling, his eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

Greed sighed. He got down onto his hunches so that he was eye level with the other male.

"Don't cry," he whispered stroking Ling's cheek.

Ling took a deep breath, "Sorry," he whispered in a fragile voice.

"Don't apologize. There is no reason to," Greed murmured, "But will you take the day off of work tomorrow, for me?"

"But-but... I have to work. We don't have enough money for me not to," Tears began to well up again. Greed knew this was the sleep deprivation talking and that his Ling was not a cry baby or any shit like that. It just so happened that his Ling had been living off of no or very little sleep for too long.

"One day will not send us out onto the street. You need to rest, and-" Greed took a breath preparing himself for the reaction he was about to get, "You can't just take a day off, I think you should quit and just focus on college."

There it was, the moment Greed stopped speaking Ling began to to cry and cry hard.

"No! I can't! We can't! Its-" It was almost hard to understand what he was saying," impossible!"

Greed stroked Ling's hair soothingly, "No it's not. I was meaning to tell you this in the morning but I was offered the Devil' s Nest."

Ling hiccuped, "What?"

"You remember how I told you Father was retiring? We thought he was going to sleep it, right?"

Ling nodded and rubbed his face on his sleeve. His tears were slowly subsiding which was a relief for Greed, he hated, more then anything in the world, when Ling cried.

"Well, he took me aside after my shift and asked me if I wanted the bar. I told him I would think about it. I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"Thats been you dream to own a bar," Ling sniffed.

"I know and with the money that will be coming in I don't think you'll have to do that job at the bookstore anymore," Greed wiped a tear away, "So how about it, kiddo?"

"That sounds amazing," Ling gave a wet smile.

"Good, now will you please come to bed?" Greed stood.

"Okay,"

Cheesy but I enjoyed writing it, it was different from anything else I've written.

Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Love~ Spiro


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: the first time Greed and Ling met. Ling's POV as requested by my bestie Saperia-muffin.

Ling's eyes flickered up to the cafe shop door as it opened. He dropped his eyes back to Ed who was sitting next him when two girls walked in.

Ed must of noticed because he said, "The bastard is late. Figures."

"Are you sure that this friend of your's said he needed a roommate?" Ling asked nervously. He knew nothing about this guy and was beginning to regret this whole situation.

"If he wasn't I wouldn't be introducing you two," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Right..." Ling mumbled.

The door swished open again. A couple walked in followed by a man dressed in all black.

"Your late!" Ed glared at the guy.

Ling stared at the male. They could have been identical twins if not for a few vague differences. The most noticeable being that this guy didn't have Ling's squinted dark blue eyes but open red-violet ones.

"Shut up runt," He smirked taking a seat in front of Ling.

"Who you calling a runt, you bastard! I'll kick your ass," Ed snarled edging forward in his seat.

"That would be amusing but I don't fight shorties," he placed his elbow on the armrest of his chair and set his chin on his fist.

On his hand was a red tattoo of a winged serpent eating its own tail creating a circle. In that circle was a six point star.

"Ouroboros," Ling said without thinking.

The guy blinked at Ling the said, "You know your alchemic signs."

"I took a history class on alchemy in high school."

They were interrupted just then by a waitress.

"Is there anything I could get you?" A smile neither Ling nor Ed had gotten covered her face.

The Ouroboros guy looked up at her and smirked, "Tea would be great."

"Of course," she batted her eyelashes at him then headed for the kitchen.

The red-violet eyes followed her with a hungry expression.

"Man-whore."

He rolled his eyes at Ed then turned to Ling, "I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Ling," he held out his hand.

"Greed," and Greed took it.

"That's an odd name," Ling mused.

"My father had a sick sense of humor," Greed shrugged.

Ling was saved from responding to that strange answer by the waitress who had arrived in record time.

"Thanks," Greed said with a smirk as she set the cup in front of him.

"Want anything else," she said twirling a piece of brown hair.

"This will be alright," he gave her a wink and the girl walked away giggling and blushing.

"My god you are a slut," Ed looked vaguely disgusted.

"At least I can pick up chicks."

"What's that suppose to mean," Ed growled. He looked like he wanted to throttle Greed.

"I think you know," Greed on the other hand looked greatly amused.

Ling, however, was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to break up a fight.

"So you want to be my roommate, kid?"

Ling's eyes narrowed a bit at being called "Kid". From what he could tell Greed was maybe two years older then him.

"That's right."

Greed stared at Ling, considering, "I work at a bar, so I always smell like alcohol and I come home at all hours of the night-"

"Wha..." Ling looked confused but Greed cut across him.

"I drink on my days off and I bring random people home to sleep with. I swear a lot. I'm a very light sleeper, any noise will wake me up. My house isn't disgusting but it's always a mess. And I hate eggplant. If your going to live with me then you have to deal with me," Greed finished bluntly.

Ling thought for a moment, "I eat too much but I'm a terrible cook. I sleep very little but when I do I sleep heavy and I snore. I don't clean often because I'm lazy. I drink rarely but when I do I get wasted. I'm annoying and lazy and probably a pain in the ass to live with," Ling folded his arms and stared evenly into Greed's eyes.

Greed broke eye contact to check his watch, "I have to go to work. You can move in tomorrow at around three," he got up then turned to Ling, "See you around, Kid."

Ling watched Greed leave, "He's a weird guy."

"He an ass," Ed said.

"You two seem to get along just fine," Ling smiled slightly.

"Humph. Not really," Ed looked up as the waitress set the check on the table. She looked slightly annoyed that she was stuck with them instead of Greed. She left without a word.

"Didn't even pay for his tea, bastard," Ed muttered.

"You like to call him that," Ling observed.

"I call it like I see it"

"You like to call me that too," Ling said smiling.

Ed snorted, "You'll be a perfect match."

...

Ta da! Another one done! I write this in celebration of the first week of school being over! Only 50 or so more to go... Well I hope you enjoyed this!

Please review! It makes me all happy when you do!

Love~Spiro


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I was never planning on posting this but I went to finish what I was planning on posting and funny story it had disappeared. I suppose that's what I get for writing everything on my phone.

Please enjoy this short, random, chapter.

...

Greed stood outside of the small bookstore. His eyes narrowed at his boyfriend, Ling who worked there, and two other giggling female employes that were standing too close to Ling for Greed's liking.

Greed watched one of them with curly golden hair said something with a wide grin that cause Ling's cheeks to turn slightly pink.

He's mine, said the greedy little voice in Greed's head, hands off bitchs.

Greed shook his head trying to get rid of the voice. He was being ridiculous, Ling would never leave him, especially for someone of the female gender. Ling was, and Greed should know, defiantly gay.

Despite these reassuring thoughts a jolt of annoyance ran through him when he saw the other girl, this one with short choppy dark hair, say something to her blond friend that caused Ling's cheeks to turn a darker pink.

Oh that was it. Greed violently ripped the door open. With a scowl plastered onto his face he stepped inside.

"What is the kinkiest thing you've every done with Greed?" the dark haired girl asked causing Greed to freeze in the doorway and Ling's face to turn a color similar to a tomato.

"I- well... We-um..." Ling stuttered.

"Alright ladies, I think I would prefer that you didn't ask my boyfriend private sex questions," Greed said after he had regained his composure. He strolled in with his hands in his pockets and came to stand beside Ling.

"Greed? What are you doing here?" Ling asked looking embarrassed.

The girls on the other hand looked like they were trying very hard to keep from laughing. Which irritated Greed for some fucking reason.

"Sorry," the golden haired one said, although she was grinning.

"Yeah, sorry," the dark haired one smirked.

"Whatever," he said dismissing them, "I came to get you so we could get lunch."

"Really? That sounds amazing! I'm starving," Ling grinned.

"When aren't you starving," Greed rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Please make-out."

Both males turned slowly to stare at the dark haired girl who clamped her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks were slowly turning very red. Her blond friend had bent behind a bookshelf and they could hear her laughing.

"What the fu-"

"Oh! Look at the time! We have to go to lunch!" The dark haired girl turned on the spot and grabbed her friend that was still laughing her head off. They dissapeared into the back room, the dark haired one dragging her hysterical companion with her.

"What the fuck was that."

"Fangirls. Yaoi fangirls to be exact," Ling said with an amused smile.

"What's a yaoi?" Greed asked.

"Basically, Japanese cartoon, gay porn.

Greed looked vaguely disturbed, "Weird."

"Yeah, when they found out I was gay they began asking me questions about our sex life."

"Why the fuck would they want to know that?" Greed looked even more disturbed.

"Ideas for their fanfics."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Greed shuddered, "Fangirls are scary."

...

A/N I don't even know...

Fun fact! The dark haired character is based, loosely, on me and the golden haired one on my best friend Saperia.

Please review!

Love~ Spiro


	5. Chapter five Christmas special

A/N: Chapter five! Whoooooooo! And it's Christmas themed everyone (either you just went "Yes!" or "Oh god not another one" to which I apologize)

I own nothing!

Please enjoy :D

OOOOOO

"Seriously? You've never had a Christmas tree? A stocking? Worn a hideous Christmas sweater? Put out cookies and milk for Santa?!" Ling stared at his long time roommate and boyfriend in disbelief.

Despite having lived with Greed for almost four years and dating him for about a year of those four, Ling always spent his Holiday break with his family. However, this year his parents had decided that they would spend this Christmas break in China with Ling's eldest brother who still lived there. Seeing as Ling was a poor college student and couldn't afford a plane ticket to China he would be staying at home for the holidays. He knew Greed wasn't one for festivities but he thought Greed at least celebrated Christmas.

Greed raised an eyebrow and said amusedly, "Hideous Christmas sweater?"

Ling smacked a hand to his forehead, Greeeeeed," Ling groaned.

"Alright, alright. I was being serious, I've never celebrated Christmas. Blame it on my crazy ass family, particularly daddy dearest."

Ling looked sadly at the other man, "That's terrible."

Greed looked mildly offended, "I think I turned out just fine." he said defensively.

"Yeah but as a kid didn't you ever want to do all those Christmas things?"

Greed looked away from his boyfriend's squinty eyes and began picking at the sleeve of his black V-neck sweater. "Well yeah I guess..." He said softly and uncomfortably, not making eye contact with Ling.

Ling studied Greed, who was still playing with his sleeve and not looking at him, for a long moment before coming to a decision.

"Then we'll make this the best Christmas ever, 'kay?" Ling grasped Greed's chin forcing it up so the red-violet eyes were looking at him and grinned.

Greed returned the grin, "Sounds great."

Ling pulled Greed's face a bit closer closing the short gap between the two. Ling pressed his lips to Greed's, kissing him deeply. Greed hooked his fingers into Ling's belt loops and yanked the other male flush against him. Ling moaned softly into the kiss at the movement. He snaked both arms around Greed's neck as Greed placed one hand on Ling's upper back and slipped another under Ling's shirt where it rested on the younger male's lower back. Greed bit down on Ling's lower lip cause the other male to gasp and he immediately slipped his tongue into Ling's mouth. From there it was a battle for dominance, both males were far too stubborn to submit to the other. Their tongues tangled, dance, and fought until they both pulled away panting.

"We need to go shopping," Ling murmured, his lips brushed against Greed's as he spoke.

Greed groaned, "Later," he whispered as he ran his hand that was still under Ling's shirt up the younger male's back tracing his spine.

Ling sighed quietly but he pulled away nevertheless, "No, now."

Greed groaned again, "Fine."

OOOOOO

"The living room looks even smaller now," Greed remarked, smirking.

"Shut up, Greed."

Both guys were staring at their new Christmas tree which was placed in the corner of the living room in the only empty space in the whole, tiny place. On the coffee table was a pile of shopping bags full of ornaments, lights, and other decorations.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Greed said checking the clock, "I've got to get to the bar."

"Work hard," Ling gave him a quick kiss.

"You too," Greed said smirking, "I'm expecting this place to look fucking amazing when I get home."

Ling rolled his eyes, "Your mind will be blown."

"Good!" Greed said laughing as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"See you later," Greed kissed Ling again before heading to the door.

"Bye!" Ling called as Greed shut the door behind him.

Ling turned so he was facing the tree again. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Wants to be amazed, huh? Well I guess I'll have to get started."

OOOOO

Greed unlocked the door to his and Ling's apartment. It's was the early hours of the morning and no other self-respecting person was up at this ungodly hour.

He turned the knob and stepped inside where he froze in shock. It was like a bomb had exploded in his house.

A Christmas bomb.

Every flat surface in the whole place had some sort of Christmas decoration on it. Rainbow colored lights lined the edge of the windows and the doorways. Causing to whole place to glow happily. A pair of stocking with his and Ling's names on them were hung on a wall.

And the tree... Well it was magnificent. It was lit up with white lights. Pretty silver, red, and white bulbs of all different kinds were placed expertly on the tree. Atop the tree was a beautiful silver star the Greed remembered picking out.

Greed walked slowly through the apartment, in totally awe of it all. He threw his keys and coat on to a chair and turned to find Ling asleep on the couch. He was wearing a terribly ugly sweater with a cat on it that was wearing a pair of light up elf ears.

Greed couldn't help laughing as he kneeled next to the sleeping Ling. He kissed him gently and pulled away. He watched as Ling smiled and open his eyes slowly.

"Your home," he murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," Greed grinned down at him.

"What do you think?" Ling asked, a bit more awake now.

"Fucking amazing."

"Mind has been blown?" Ling asked grinning.

"Oh yeah," Greed laughed kissing him again.

When they pulled away Ling pointed at the coffee table that had a sweater sitting on it with a wide smile, "Put on your sweater,"

It was red with a pattern of teddy bears, candy canes, and bows that were actually sewn on.

"Oh god," Greed mumbled shaking his head.

He pulled off the black sweater he was already wearing and pulled the hideous one on.

"How do I look," he spread his hands and raised an eyebrow at Ling.

"Very handsome," Ling laughed.

"Good."

Greed sat down onto the couch then pulled Ling onto his lap. The younger male rested his head on the other's chest and sighed happily.

Greed buried his face into Ling's hair, "Thank you," he said softly.

OOOOOO

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I've been surrounded by so much festive cheer that I felt the need to write this! I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas and now your offended -.-" ha. Ha... Yeah...

Anyway, please please Review! I love getting them!


End file.
